Star Trek: To Save a Healer
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: When Dr. McCoy falls ill with a life-threatening illness, Captain Kirk and Spock are on a race against time to find a cure for Dr. McCoy's illness and save him from dying, but will Captain Kirk and Spock be able to find the cure in time?


**Chapter 1:**

Captain James T. Kirk was on night patrol with his first officer, Mr. Spock, a Vulcan, walking around the quarters as security for anything suspicious or unwanted activity going on the ship, the USS Enterprise. Captain Kirk and Spock were scanning around all areas, as the were conversing about the day they had earlier.

"I think we did well in our search today on Forna III, what do you think, Mr. Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock turned to Captain Kirk, giving his usual non-expressive look.

"Logically, the events that occurred today do not resemble failure, Captain, therefore, your statement would be correct." Spock answered.

"Oh, Spock…you kill me with your seriousness, sometimes!" Captain Kirk chuckled.

"Captain, you're being irrational," Spock stated.

Captain Kirk stopped laughing and sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna get a laugh out of Spock anytime soon.

"Alright, Mr. Spock; shall we go see how McCoy is doing in Sickbay?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Fair enough, Captain," Spock answered.

The two of them walked off to another part of the ship, where Sickbay was located. Dr. Leonard McCoy was busy checking over medical records and medicinal inventory. The Enterprise was headed for Ventikar, where Dr. McCoy was being given an award for Best Enterprise Surgeon of the Year. It was a very prestigious award, and Dr. McCoy thought he had no chance of winning it, but Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty sent in an application for him, anyways, surprising him with the news that he had been the winning pick for the prize.

Captain Kirk and Spock rang the doorbell, notifying Dr. McCoy that someone was at his door. Dr. McCoy pushed a button on his desk.

"Come on in," Dr. McCoy answered, in a pleasant mood.

Captain Kirk and Spock walked in to greet Dr. McCoy.

"Bones, what are you still doing up?" Captain Kirk questioned, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy looked up from his work and chuckled softly.

"Oh, just getting some last minute work done, before I call it a night, is all." Dr. McCoy answered, with a friendly smile.

"You should be getting rest; we'll be in Ventikar in just a few days." Captain Kirk cried.

"Jim, I'm very well aware of my award ceremony, but doing my job isn't gonna kill me before then." Dr. McCoy answered.

"You've been working too hard ever since you've received this award, Doctor; it's only logical for me to question why." Spock spoke.

"Mr. Spock, this award means I'm the best darn doctor this galaxy has; I need to live up to that name." Dr. McCoy answered.

"You can live up to your name and still get some sleep." Captain Kirk added.

Dr. McCoy thought for a while and nodded.

"I guess you're right, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Come on, Bones; you'll be able to finish in the morning." Captain Kirk said, with a wink.

Dr. McCoy smirked and got up from his chair, when he suddenly felt light-headed; he grabbed hold of his desk and shook his head a few times.

"Whew," Dr. McCoy sighed.

"Bones, you alright," Captain Kirk questioned, running to Dr. McCoy's side.

"I'm alright, Jim; I'm probably just tired, like you said. I'll be fine after a good night's sleep." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Are you sure, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned, worried about his dear friend.

Dr. McCoy gave a faint smile.

"I'm just fine, Jim; I'm a doctor. If something were wrong, I'd know about it." Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk gave a small smile.

"Alright, Bones; you sleep well," Captain Kirk answered.

"Good night, Jim; Good night, Spock," Dr. McCoy responded.

"Doctor," Spock spoke, respectfully.

Dr. McCoy walked out of Sickbay to his quarters, leaving Captain Kirk and Spock by themselves. Captain Kirk turned to Spock, unsure if Dr. McCoy was truly alright or not.

"Spock, did Dr. McCoy seem alright to you?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Captain, if Dr. McCoy were ailing from something, he'd be able to identify it. That is what his profession is, after all." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk looked off to a distance.

"I don't know, Spock; something doesn't set right with me about this." Captain Kirk stated.

**Chapter 2:**

The next day arrived, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were on the Bridge communicating with Ventikar ambassador, Ambassador Ventirah.

Spock was busy helping Scotty with a mechanical dysfunction, as Dr. McCoy came up onto the Bridge.

"Good morning, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Bones, how are we feeling, this morning?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Just fine, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk stared at Dr. McCoy for a while; his skin color seemed fairly more pale than usual, but it was highly unnoticeable.

Dr. McCoy gaped at Captain Kirk for a while before speaking.

"Jim, what's wrong," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"You seem a little pale; are you sure you're feeling fine?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Jim, I'm just fine; now, you have a ship to command, and I don't need you worrying about me. I'm just fine and healthy as can be. I just had my physical last week, and Nurse Chapel said I was healthy as a horse."

"Sorry, Bones; I just worry, that's all."

Dr. McCoy smiled and patted Captain Kirk's shoulder.

"I appreciate the concern, but I assure you I'm just fine, Jim." Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk smiled and went back to the front screen.

"Captain, my machine's aren't responding to anything Mr. Spock or I do, sir!" Scotty cried.

Captain Kirk turned around in his chair, got up, and walked over to the two.

"What's going on here, gentlemen," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Mr. Scott's equipment will not function no matter what I try to fix its malfunctions, Captain." Spock answered.

"I don't know what else to do, Captain," Scotty stated.

"Can't you do some sort of manipulation on the equipment?" Captain Kirk replied.

While Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty conversed with one another about the failing equipment at Scotty's station, Dr. McCoy had another dizzy spell, again. He put a hand on Captain Kirk's chair and another hand on his head. He slowly sat down in Kirk's chair, until it passed. He put his hands on his belly, and took in slow breaths, trying to get rid of all the spinning he was seeing.

Mr. Hikaru Sulu turned around to see Dr. McCoy and frowned slightly.

"You alright, Doctor," Sulu questioned.

"I'm fine, Mr. Sulu," Dr. McCoy answered.

"You sure," Chekov questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Chekov; focus on your work, now." Dr. McCoy ordered, softly yet harshly.

Sulu and Chekov glanced at each other, not 100% buying it, but went on with their business, anyways.

Dr. McCoy got up, again, and was headed for the elevator. Dr. McCoy had another dizzy spell, but this one was even more harsh than the one before or the one he had last night. He fell over on the elevator doors, but managed to hold himself up.

"Oooooo," Dr. McCoy cried, softly.

He pushed the elevator doors and quietly went down to Sickbay to continue doing his work. As he rode down the elevator, the same thought kept racing in Dr. McCoy's mind: was he in fact sick from something?

**Chapter 3:**

Hours had passed, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had managed to fix the malfunction in Scotty's station. Captain Kirk and Spock were walking around on break, talking about Dr. McCoy.

"I just don't think McCoy's 100% himself," Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"Captain, he'd know if something were indeed wrong with himself." Spock answered.

"Dr. McCoy can be very stubborn, you know that well, Spock."

"If something was truly wrong, Dr. McCoy would seek medical help at once."

"I don't know, Spock; something's just not right."

Scotty came up to the two and started walking and talking with the two men.

"Scotty, have you noticed anything wrong with Dr. McCoy, lately?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"No, just that he seems to be overworking himself too hard, and he's very tired lately, Captain." Scotty answered, honestly.

"Yes, but does he seem sick to you, Scotty?"

"Sick, why no, sir; Dr. McCoy seems just fine, just tired, is all."

"Am I the only one who believes something's wrong with McCoy?"

"Captain, I assure you that Dr. McCoy is just fine. He could just be suffering from stress and fatigue from work and preparing for the award ceremony on Ventikar." Spock stated.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"Maybe you're right, Mr. Spock; maybe I'm just worrying too much." Captain Kirk answered.

All of a sudden, the three of them heard a blood curdling shriek!

"Great Scott, what in the name of God was that?!" Scotty cried.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ran off in the direction they heard the scream come from. They ran into a young woman running off from something obviously frightening.

"Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk," The lady wailed.

Captain Kirk grabbed a hold of her; she was sobbing greatly and freaking out over whatever it was she had just witnessed.

"Lieutenant Nancy, what's wrong." Captain Kirk questioned, softly.

"Captain, it's horrible," Nancy sobbed, heavily.

"I don't like where this is taking us, sir," Scotty stated.

"Nancy…you gotta tell me what's wrong." Captain Kirk stated.

"Mc…Coy…Dr. McCoy…" Nancy stuttered, softly.

Captain Kirk's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"What about Dr. McCoy," Captain Kirk asked, frightened.

Nancy began sobbing, again, not able to say what.

"What about Dr. McCoy," Captain Kirk yelled, shaking Nancy, as anxiety took over him.

"Over there, Captain," Nancy sobbed, pointing to the left of her. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ran off, leaving the poor girl to cry by herself.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty walked into another part of the quarters, and saw Dr. McCoy on the ground by his quarters door, unconscious and not moving whatsoever. Captain Kirk ran to Dr. McCoy and knelt down besides him and started to shake him.

"Bones, Bones, come on, Bones, answer me!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

Dr. McCoy remained silent and lifeless, though he was breathing, but slowly.

"Scotty, get Emergency Medical Team down here, now!" Captain Kirk ordered, trying to hide his panic in his voice.

Scotty ran off to the nearest communicating system to call the Emergency Medical Services to care for Dr. McCoy. Spock knelt down by Captain Kirk, as he panicky shook Dr. McCoy, trying to wake him up.

"Bones, Bones, come on, Bones, don't do this to me; wake up, Bones, please!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

**Chapter 4:**

Dr. McCoy woke up in Sickbay with Captain Kirk and Spock sitting right by his bedside. He fluttered his eyes a few times before recognizing who they were. He looked at them then spoke.

"Jim…Spock…" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Oh, thank God; he's awake," Captain Kirk said, relieved.

"Jim, what's going on; why am I in Sickbay dressed in a hospital gown…and why am I so tired?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Bones, you passed out by your quarters; Scotty called emergency medical staff to come get you."

"I fainted,"

"Yes, Doctor," Spock answered.

"Oh, yeah…I was going to take a nap and everything just started spinning…then all I saw was pitch black." Dr. McCoy spoke.

"Just take it easy, Bones; it's alright." Captain Kirk stated.

Nurse Christine Chapel walked in with Dr. McCoy's test results and looked anything from pleased.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy all looked at her, worried.

"What is it, Nurse Chapel?" Captain Kirk questioned, softly.

"…Doctor…I'm afraid you have _streptoccostamagmi_," Nurse Chapel spoke, sadly.

Dr. McCoy gaped at her.

"I thought that wasn't in these parts of the galaxy," Dr. McCoy gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor," Nurse Chapel spoke.

Dr. McCoy sighed and lay his head gently back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"What's _streptoccostamagmi_," Captain Kirk questioned.

"A slow, painful, life-threatening disease found in certain quadrants of the galaxy. It slowly works its way into the nervous system and slowly deteriorating at the ailing person's mind. Eventually, the ill patient will slip into a coma and die shortly after." Spock answered, calmly.

"No…that can't be," Captain Kirk cried.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Nurse Chapel cried.

"But he was fine just this last week!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"Again, I'm so sorry, Captain," Nurse Chapel answered.

Nurse Chapel left the three men to themselves.

"I can't believe it…Bones may die," Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

"I'll be alright, Jim; if I'm supposed to die now, then there's nothing we can do about it." Dr. McCoy answered.

"No, I won't let you die, Bones!"

"Jim…I may not have a choice,"

"We just can't give up,"

"Captain, perhaps we can go into the break room and use the computer to find out more about _streptoccostamagmi_." Spock stated.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"Alright…if it means saving McCoy," Captain Kirk spoke, sadly. He looked over at Dr. McCoy; he had fallen asleep.

**Chapter 5:**

Captain Kirk and Spock were researching _streptoccostamagmi_ intently in the break room, hoping to find a cure for it and save Dr. McCoy from a horrible death.

"Computer, do a search and information guide on _streptoccostamagmi_." Captain Kirk stated.

The computer scanned, as Spock sat down by it and pushed controls and buttons.

"_Streptoccostamagmi, a highly deadly illness found on planet Talos IV. Symptoms include swollen abdomen, pale skin, cloudy eyes, fever, fatigue, dizziness, fainting, severe pain throughout the body, headache, paralysis, vocal chord damage, coma, and death. Person diagnosed with streptoccostamagmi will die within a month after diagnosis._" The computer stated.

"Computer, is there a cure for _streptoccostamagmi_?" Captain Kirk questioned.

The computer scanned files, again.

"_Negative; no cure found in medical files_," The computer spoke.

"Check all records," Captain Kirk ordered; he wasn't ready to give up on Dr. McCoy, his dear friend. Out of all the people on the ship, he certainly wasn't gonna give up on Dr. McCoy.

The computer, once again, scanned all records and storage for any information.

"_Negative; no known cure for streptoccostamagmi is known of. Viral infection of the nervous system is untreatable_." The computer spoke.

Captain Kirk gaped at the computer then looked up at Spock with fear in his eyes.

"Spock…please tell me there's something else we can do to find a cure!" Captain Kirk begged.

"The computer has given us our answer, Captain; there is no cure for Dr. McCoy's disease." Spock answered.

"I won't let Bones die, I can't!"

"Dr. McCoy has to die; that's the only physical and mental logical answer."

"Can you ever show some emotions for once?! This isn't just any crewmen on this ship…we're talking about Bones! My best chief medical officer, my person I go to for advice…he's my dear friend, Spock!"

"Captain, I understand that McCoy means a great deal to you…but we can't hope for something that simply does not exist or known of."

"There has to be some planet out there with a cure to this awful disease!"

Spock thought for a while, then thought of something.

"Computer, list the other planets that hold an atmosphere for which _streptoccostamagmi_ can survive on." Spock stated.

The computer scanned.

"_Alpha Omicron VII, Alpha Proxima II, Catulla, Carraya IV, Ceti Alpha V, Gamma VII-A, Gamma Canaris IV, Gamma Trianguli VI Pyris VII, Takara, and Talos VI_." The computer answered.

"Computer, on any one of those planets, is there a treatment and/or cure used for _streptoccostamagmi_?" Spock questioned.

The computer scanned.

"_There is a medicine used to cure streptoccostamagmi on Carraya IV. It is highly unknown of and whether or not if it is dangerous to use on human life-form_." The computer answered.

Captain Kirk and Spock stared at each other in complete and udder shock.

"Carraya IV," Captain Kirk gasped.

"Home to many poisonous plants and deadly animals." Spock added.

"It could possibly save Bones's' life."

"It could just as well kill him,"

"Well, it's a chance we'll have to take; I can't let Bones die!"

"Captain, I know Dr. McCoy is our friend, but he is intended to die, then there's nothing we can do about it."

Captain Kirk huffed and walked over to a communicator.

"Mr. Sulu, set course for Carraya IV," Captain Kirk ordered.

"But Captain, we're already headed for Star Base 15." Sulu spoke.

"That's an order, do you hear me?!" Captain Kirk barked.

Sulu hung up, and Captain Kirk glared at Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow, fascinated with Captain Kirk's irrational behavior…more than usual.

**Chapter 6:**

Days had passed, and Captain Kirk and Spock were walking in the halls, when they heard a blood curdling scream; it was Dr. McCoy.

"Bones," Captain Kirk yelled.

Captain Kirk and Spock hurried to Sickbay. When they got there, they found Scotty holding Dr. McCoy's hand and Nurse Chapel checking his vitals, as he fought serious pain and gave labored breaths.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh," Dr. McCoy screeched.

"What's wrong with him," Captain Kirk ordered.

"It's the virus; it's causing his nerves to overreact and cause him severe pain." Nurse Chapel spoke.

"Surely you can give him some sort of sedative, Nurse." Scotty cried.

"I can't; it could progress the virus faster than it already is." Nurse Chapel answered.

Captain Kirk looked sympathetically at Dr. McCoy, as he continued to scream out in agony and get out of breath from all the screaming and pain. Dr. McCoy had his hands on his now swollen belly, a symptom of the disease.

The communicator on the wall made a whistle noise, and Captain Kirk answered.

"Kirk, here," Captain Kirk spoke, semi depressed.

"Captain, we've arrived at Carraya IV," Chekov answered.

Captain Kirk looked over at Spock; Spock nodded, understanding what his captain was asking of him.

"Mr. Spock and I will be in Transportation momentarily. Kirk out,"

"What about me, Captain," Scotty questioned.

"Stay here with McCoy…I need to know someone who's kind hearted and caring is with him now." Captain Kirk answered, sadly, as he gazed at his poor, ailing friend. Dr. McCoy tried to catch his breath a few more times, then he fell asleep. He wouldn't be in anymore pain for a while.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk hesitated to talk to Dr. McCoy, for the fear of causing him to suffer agonizing pain, again.

"Bones," He murmured.

Dr. McCoy opened his eyes halfway and looked off in Captain Kirk's direction. His eyes were no longer his kind, loving blue eyes, but they were clouded and ill, as this disease took control of his body slowly and painfully.

"Spock and I are leaving for a while, but Scotty's gonna stay here with you." Captain Kirk answered.

"That's…that's fine," Dr. McCoy answered, weakly, and fell back to sleep.

Nurse Chapel put her hand on his head and frowned.

"His fever's rising," Nurse Chapel stated.

"Which means what," Captain Kirk demanded.

"Vocal chord damage and paralysis comes shortly after his fever rises to 106°F."

"Then the coma,"

"Then death,"

"Come on, Spock; we don't have much time, now!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

Captain Kirk and Spock ran to the teleported and transported down to Carraya IV immediately, panickly searching for the medicine that could possibly save Dr. McCoy's life.

**Chapter 7:**

Captain Kirk and Spock searched around in what seemed to be a jungle, but the sky was red and there was more open space…more like a forest to be exact.

"Mr. Spock, can your tricorder detect the medicine?" Captain Kirk questioned, looking at all the pretty, yet deadly plants.

"Possibly; before we left, I had the tricorder do a scan on Dr. McCoy's current medical condition to help identify the medicine ingredients needed to create it." Spock answered.

"How effective do you predict it to be?"

"Right now, I can't quite be sure; I have to wait a little while to see if it works."

"Well, hurry, Mr. Spock; there's a man dying up there on my ship, and I refuse to lose him."

Spock nodded, and they continued walking through the forest. They stopped in their tracks and stared at something…or someone; it was a young man, and he resembled a Vulcan very similar, but his ears were shorter and was showing emotion.

"Good evening, gentlemen; welcome to Carraya IV," The man said, cheerful.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise; this is my first officer, Mr. Spock." Captain Kirk answered.

"Well, welcome, Captain; I'm Verek; pleasure to meet you both." Verek spoke, friendly.

"We're looking for a medicine that can cure a very deadly disease known as _streptoccostamagmi_; my dear friend is dying from it." Captain Kirk answered.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry,"

"We know you have a cure for it on your planet; we're willing to pay you 20,000 credits for exchange of one dosage of the medicine." Spock stated.

"Ha; you act like this is child's play," Verek laughed.

Captain Kirk and Spock looked at each other then back at Verek.

"40,000 credits, but no more," Captain Kirk ordered.

"I don't want any credits," Verek answered.

Captain Kirk stood baffled at Verek.

"Then…what is it you want?" Captain Kirk asked.

"I'll give you the medicine dosage for your ailing friend, on one condition." Verek stated.

"What,"

"You hand over your Vulcan friend, and we kill him."

Captain Kirk's eyes bulged and looked over at Spock. Dr. McCoy was bad enough as it was, but now Spock, too, and now both their lives lay in his hands; he could either save Dr. McCoy or Spock.

**Chapter 8:**

Dr. McCoy was getting worse by the hour; he only slept, now, except when he was awake to eat meals and said one to three worded sentences to Scotty. Nurse Chapel said it was a sign that he was close to emerging into a coma with the signs he was showing.

Nurse Chapel had to run an errand to help someone in Engineering, while Scotty sat by Dr. McCoy, as he slept.

"Hey, McCoy…it's just Scotty, here, lad." Scotty began.

Dr. McCoy opened his eyes barely for a few seconds, then fell back to sleep.

"Dr. McCoy…you gotta fight this; don't let this disease win over you. You're Dr. Leonard McCoy; you have patients who need you, a mother and father that love you…Captain Kirk, I…even Mr. Spock, to believe it or not." Scotty quivered.

Dr. McCoy opened his eyes again, and fluttered them a few times, before he grimaced and moaned.

"Dr. McCoy," Scotty questioned.

Dr. McCoy shot up and started screaming.

"It's alright, Dr. McCoy; just try to relax." Scotty cried.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh; God damn it, this hurts!" Dr. McCoy screeched.

"Just try to breathe, McCoy…you can fight this."

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh; oh, God; aahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Dr. McCoy screamed and smacked his head on his pillow, trying desperately to breathe, but every part of his body, especially his lungs and belly, felt like they were being ripped to shreds or burning from fire. Dr. McCoy screamed insanely loud, then fell to his bed, motionless.

"Dr. McCoy," Scotty questioned.

He looked up and noticed that Dr. McCoy's heart rate was dropping fast. He ran as fast as he could to the door.

"Help, help; Nurse Chapel, help; Dr. McCoy's dying!" Scotty screamed.

**Chapter 9:**

Captain Kirk and Spock hid in a cave for the night. They made a campfire, and Spock continued messing with his tricorder to see if it could pick up any signs of the medicine they desperately needed. Captain Kirk, on the other hand, hadn't said a single word since finding out he either had to lose Dr. McCoy or Spock. How could he chose between either one of them; they were his best friends! He couldn't lose one life for the other; it would kill him. He sat there on the cave floor, deep in his thoughts, until Spock noticed something not right about him.

"Captain," Spock said.

Captain Kirk remained silent.

"Captain," Spock spoke, firm.

Captain Kirk turned to Spock.

"What is it, Spock," Captain Kirk muttered; he was too depressed to sound any better.

"You're showing the human emotion of depression; why so?" Spock questioned.

"Spock, it was bad enough, when I found out Bones would die, now I have to lose either you _or _him!" Captain Kirk answered, back.

"Captain, if losing me to save McCoy is the logical answer, then so be it." Spock answered.

"But it's not, Spock; I shouldn't have to lose you to save my friend…and I shouldn't have to let Bones die to save you, either! It's not right,"

Spock didn't respond; he couldn't find a logical reason why to respond to Captain Kirk.

"I can't believe it; Bones is probably already dead by now, anyways." Captain Kirk spoke, sadly.

"Dr. McCoy still has time before entering the final stage of his disease before dying." Spock answered.

"He could be in a coma as we speak, Spock!"

Spock sighed, then his tricorder began beeping, like some sort of radar.

"What's it doing," Captain Kirk questioned.

"It's picking up some sort of signal…apparently, the ingredients needed for the medicine is all around us." Spock answered.

"What is it," Captain Kirk cheered.

"I don't know; it doesn't specify," Spock answered.

Captain Kirk and Spock looked around their surroundings; it was nothing more than rock and dirt.

"It's nothing more than a bunch of rock and dirt, Mr. Spock." Captain Kirk cried.

"It seems to be coming from that direction," Spock answered, pointing down farther in the cave.

Captain Kirk and Spock walked down the path farther into the cave. It became hard to see, and Captain Kirk and Spock turned on the flashlights on their phasers to see better.

"The signal's getting stronger, Captain." Spock stated.

"What the heck is it trying to lead us to?" Captain Kirk wondered.

They stopped and saw many stalagmites and stalactites around.

"Is this what it wants us to use; these giant rock formations?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Not exactly…what's in them: a variety of amberat, lava, minerals, mud, peat, pitch, sand, and sinter." Spock answered.

"This will cure Dr. McCoy?"

"Stalagmite sounds awful similar to stamagmi…wouldn't you think so, Captain?"

"It does; maybe it gets it name because the virus is shaped like these rock formations."

"There's plenty of time to research the virus and what it looks like; we need to extract the ingredients from this stalagmite and mix them with copper sulfate to create a vaccine to inject Dr. McCoy with to kill the virus."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"It's as you said, Captain…it's our only shot."

Captain Kirk nodded and began to help Spock make the medicine solution, and hurried back to the Enterprise to Scotty and Dr. McCoy. Time was running out, and Dr. McCoy was slipping away fast!

**Chapter 10:**

Dr. McCoy had slipped into a coma after his heart rate dropping dramatically. Nurse Chapel told Scotty that it wouldn't be long now before Dr. McCoy died. By how fast the disease was progressing, she guessed Dr. McCoy had about a week or so left to live.

Scotty continued begging Dr. McCoy to wake up and fight this awful disease. Scotty began to crumble, and felt tears fall from his eyes, and he began singing "Beautiful Dreamer" to Dr. McCoy in the key of D flat major.

Captain Kirk and Spock came running in with the vaccine all ready for treatment. They came in to find Scotty trying to finish singing without breaking down and crying, though he kept failing, as he went on.

"Scotty," Captain Kirk snapped.

Scotty stopped and turned to Captain Kirk; his eyes were wet.

"Stop blubbering; where's Nurse Chapel?" Captain Kirk ordered.

"She went out for a minute," Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk and Spock sat down next to Dr. McCoy and began talking to him, letting him know that all of his closest friends were there with him.

"Hey, Bones; it's Jim, here. We got the medicine you need; you're gonna be all better, you here me, McCoy?" Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

Dr. McCoy remained lifeless and breathed slowly and relaxed. Nurse Chapel came back in, and Captain Kirk handed her the vaccine. She nodded and slowly injected Dr. McCoy with the blue liquid. Dr. McCoy began breathing slower and slower, then he stopped.

"Bones…Bones…Bones," Captain Kirk screamed. Captain Kirk looked up at Dr. McCoy's vital screen and everything had dropped down to the bottom of the screen to zero; Dr. McCoy was gone.

**Chapter 11:**

"I don't understand…I thought that was supposed to cure him!" Scotty sobbed, leaning against the wall.

"Bones," Captain Kirk gasped; he couldn't believe Dr. McCoy was gone. He couldn't believe he'd never be able to call him 'Bones', ask him for advice, tell him about his day, go on landing parties with him…he couldn't believe he'd never hear or see Dr. McCoy, again.

Spock stood silent, not knowing what to do. Usually, he found death logical, but he couldn't quite get himself to pull together completely this time. As much as he hid it, he did love Dr. McCoy and would've done anything to protect him, Captain Kirk, or Scotty.

"Oh, Mr. Spock," Scotty sobbed. He ran to Spock and tried to hug him, but Spock gently shoved him aside. All Spock could do, was simply stare at what used to be his abrasive, tough, open minded friend. He was now lifeless, cold, and gone from this world.

Captain Kirk shuddered; he felt horrible knowing he wasn't there in time to save him. Captain Kirk put his fist partially in his mouth, trying to be strong and not break down. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and it landed on Dr. McCoy's now lifeless, swollen belly. Captain Kirk finally cracked and began sobbing softly. For the first time ever, Spock and Scotty were seeing their captain cry. Even Captain Kirk himself couldn't remember the last time he'd cried.

"Bones…oh, Bones," Captain Kirk wept.

Nurse Chapel looked at Dr. McCoy's vital screen and began to smile; his vitals were rising from zero and going back to semi normal. Dr. McCoy slowly fluttered his eyes open and tilted his head, then smirked and smiled small.

"Well, if I never saw the day were Jim Kirk would cry." Dr. McCoy chuckled, softly.

Captain Kirk looked over to his left and gasped.

"Bones," Captain Kirk cried, with joy.

Dr. McCoy smiled small, though still very tired.

"Oh, God; it's a miracle!" Scotty sobbed.

Captain Kirk leaned over and hugged his dear friend.

"Bones…how are you alive?!" Captain Kirk cried, happy to see his friend alive, again.

Dr. McCoy smiled small.

"I didn't think you were gonna find that vaccine, therefore I never suggested it to you to go look for it. When the vaccine was injected into me, it made all my body functions temporarily shut down, while it goes through and kills the virus. After that, my body functions slowly start back up, again." Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"I'm glad you're gonna be okay, Bones." Captain Kirk spoke, friendly.

Dr. McCoy smiled.

"I'm glad to be alive, too, Jim." He answered.

"So, when do you plan on returning to work?" Scotty questioned.

"Oh, I'll have to stay in bed for a few days and then a week of bed rest, but I should be back to work within up to two weeks at the most." Dr. McCoy answered.

Dr. McCoy looked over at Spock and smiled; he didn't say anything about it, but Spock for the first time was actually smiling, a little. It was small and hardly noticeable, but it made Dr. McCoy happy to see the Vulcan did have emotions, after all.

Spock and Scotty sat next to Captain Kirk, as they continued talking to Dr. McCoy and reunite with him.


End file.
